


Warmth

by 7billionothersandme



Series: Potions for Affection [2]
Category: Les Normaux (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: When you're this in love, it's hard to be so bothered by the cold.





	Warmth

The sky has been heavy with dense, dark clouds since lunchtime. Alair had been saying that it was going to snow for the past week, and now it seems, her prediction might finally have come true. The air is frigid as they leave the restaurant, nipping at their noses, and when Sebastien suggests they take a walk to “help their digestion”, Elias catches his excited glance at the sky. Those clouds are looking decidedly heavy.

Neither of them speak, content to bask in the silence of the street at night, warmed by the good food they’ve eaten. They’ve just turned into a park a block from the restaurant when the first flakes begin to fall. Elia lets out a small laugh as a snow flake lands on his nose, and turns to look at Sebastien, whose started collecting snowflakes in his fringe, turning his hair from pink to white.

“Guess your aunt was right, it did eventually snow,” he says, turning back to look at the sky, smiling softly.

“Yeah, well, it was inevitable and you know it,” Sebastien retorts with a laugh, nudging Elia with his elbow.

Elia takes his gloved hand out of his pocket and tugs at Seb’s arm until his hand comes free from his pocket, “It’s beautiful though, isn’t it?” he whispers, lacing their fingers together. The flakes are falling thick and fast, catching on the bare trees and glowing in the lamplight. It gives the whole park a faintly magical atmosphere as all the sharp edges become blurred and indistinct.

“Yes, it is.” Seb whispers back, staring at Elia, lips turned up in a half-amused smile at what he knows is a completely corny move.

Elia groans, laughing, and gives Seb a peck on the lips, “You’re so cheesy.”

Sebastien just grins a little wider and leans in to press a soft, gentle kiss against Elia’s lips, making sure to bite a little at his lower lip before he pulls away. Elia follows him for a second before pulling Sebastien along by his hand, glancing back with his eyes shining.

They half chase each other through the park, laughing loudly, pulling at hands and waists, and exchanging kisses when they catch up to each other, sticking tongues out to catch snowflakes.

Eventually they slow to a stop, breathing heavily with faces flushed, the snow still falling heavily around them. The ground is almost completely white, save for their footprints, which are already getting covered. They’re tangled close now, breath moving in white clouds between them. Elia stares into Sebastien’s eyes, shining with laughter, and his breath almost catches in his throat with the wave of love he feels for him.

“Elia?” Sebastien starts to ask, but Elia’s already cradling his face and kissing him, feeling a burst of warmth radiating from his chest and he pushes in harder, sliding his tongue against the roof of Seb’s mouth. Sebastien gasps and pulls away, eyes shining with a sort of heat now.

“Back to mine?” Elia asks, walking backwards, holding both of Seb’s hands. His mouth stretches into a toothy, almost salacious grin, “It’s closer…”

And Sebastien just laughs and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! another one! wow! hope you enjoyed, ive decided to put a minimum 500 work limit on these cos the first draft of this was like...350 which is just too short imo, so hopefully if i keep writing these they'll build up to something a bit more... meaty??  
> please let me know what you think!
> 
> these are inspired by the affectionate suggestions blog on tumblr, which is my personal go to for sweet, fluffy prompts, but if you ever have something you think you want written send me a prompt and ill try my best!


End file.
